


Beardo's Cafe

by Hart_Merry_Man



Category: Total Drama, Total Drama: Pahkitew Island
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Total Drama - Freeform, why did i bring this into this worlddd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hart_Merry_Man/pseuds/Hart_Merry_Man
Summary: "Beardo's Café" was established in 2018 when young Balwinder McGeery scraped up enough money to buy the small corner shop and turned it into a well-known café.This café has been there to create relationships, drama, dreams and sadness.________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________This is going to be weird - I've just started to watch Pahkitew Island (well I have but I didn't see all of it) - I can't wait to build relationships :D





	1. Welcome to the Beardo Cafe!

**Author's Note:**

> let's begin this sad excuse for a story xD

The keys in Beardo's hand sway back and fourth as he jingles them into the door, with him making the sound effects. It was a habit of his, he found it entertaining. When the door opened, he started to beat-box as he turned on the lights. _Time for a new day._ He couldn't help but think to himself. Doing a robot impression was his favourite things to do when cleaning the counters up. But he couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Dave already moping the floors.

Dave didn't even live here, but the boy was so insistent on making sure no 'germs' or mess was laying around the café. Beardo's face erupts into a huge smile. He got really lucky with employees - hell, he'd even count some of them as friends.

Dave, finally noticing the slightly taller male's arrival, waves at him, placing the broom back into the closet. "Hey Balwinder." Beardo couldn't help but pull a face at his first name. What kind of parents name their kid ' _Balwinder_ '? Apparently his.

It seemed that Dave didn't notice this action, and instead started to get ready to open up the café. After wiping the old menu from yesterday off the blackboard, Dave started to neatly write down the changes for today. Leaving the task in Dave's hands, Beardo decides to wake up Max since he was pretty good at making the Hot Toddy and the Hot Buttered Rum. Balwinder knows that the Hot Buttered Rum is considered a holiday drink but it was one of his personal favourites.

Making his way to the kitchen door labelled "Staff Only", he walked threw the room with ease. Opening another door labelled "Max' Lair", he opens the door carefully since Max _always_ sleeps right behind the door.

Honestly, Balwinder didn't mind. Everyone had their quirks and Max has his.

Bending down, he shakes Max to awaken him. Max mumbles for a while and slowly blinks his eyes. "Did you really have to awaken me at this evilly forbidden hour?" Balwinder rolls his eyes at the short boy. "It's five." Grumbling about beauty sleep, Max crawls around, searching for clothes. Balwinder turns the light on.

Max hisses and clenches his eyes shut.

"Balwinder! Are you trying to kill me?" He shouts at the well-built boy as he puts on his shirt. Balwinder snorts.

"Yeah." With that out of the way, Balwinder leaves Max to get dressed. He was sure Dave and himself could handle the café until Max was awake.

Walking out of the kitchen, Balwinder puts his apron on with their logo - a coffee cup with a beard. When Owen had suggested the idea, most of them had agreed right away - well, besides Dave of course. It took him a little use to putting an apron with a bearded coffee cup on it.

Breaking into another beat box, Balwinder stops almost immediately when he's greeted by his really tall Australian friend. He smiles.

"Hey Jas." Jasmine smirks. "Hey too you too Beardo. Is Max still crook after last night?" Balwinder giggles. "Of course." Last night, the café workers went out clubbing and Max' drink got spiked. He started spewing stuff that had got them kicked out. For most of them, it was hilarious watching their friend sputter and turn red after they had told him what had happened.

"So, did we get any calls about the job opening?" Ah, yes. Balwinder had almost forgotten. Yesterday morning he had put up fliers to get someone to handle another cash register since the café could afford another one. He remembers getting at least one phone call about it though. He nods firmly. "Yep. One phoned up about it last night." Jasmine grins. "That's bloody ripper." Chuckling at his friend's Australian words, he suddenly remembers something.

"Have you seen Shawn at all?" Jasmine nods. "Yeah. He invited me other last night to watch some zombie movies. He was devvo that the cure was found. He's deadset that there would be no cure 'when' it happens." She rolls her eyes with a smile, slightly amused by her friends beliefs.

"What are you two buffoons talking about?" Max announces his arrival with such a _lovely_ sentence. "Nothing ya' ankle-biter." Max glares at her. "I insist you talk to me like a normal human being." Jasmine rolls her eyes. "As if a chook like you are a normal human being." Max' face starts to turn red as he sputters to find a good come back. He fails. "You may have won this round, but the notorious Max will have his revenge!" Sighing Jasmine says "Come and help me start baking the cakes."

Max growls. "I for one am done with taking orders from you, 'Jas-man'! HEE-YAH!" He gets into a fighting stance - as if he _actually_ thought he had a chance against Jasmine. She scowls at him. "Never mind! I'll do it myself!" Grabbing hold of Max by the collar of his shirt and his legs, she takes him back to his rooms and locks the door.

"Evil will not be sleuthed by a mere girl!" He shouts and Jasmine ignores him and gets to work.

Sighing at Max' behaviour, Balwinder goes to the counter and smiles as he sees Shawn talking to Dave. He smirks. "I don't think I paid you to chit-chat, Dave." Dave whips his head around to Balwinder, eyes widen. "I wasn't! He was just-" Shawn cuts him off with an excited grin. "Just telling him about the new zombie movie that came out!" Balwinder chuckles and looks at Dave. "I know Dave. I was only kidding."

"Anyway, I was wondering if you all wanted to go see it sometime?"

He turns to look at Shawn and sends him a smile. "Sure. That'd be nice Shawn." Shawn fist pumps the air. "Sweet!" He faces Dave again. "You mind if I sit for a while?" Dave casts a look around the café, it was pretty clean. He shrugs. "I suppose so."

Balwinder turns the closed sign around, showing the word open in red. He smiles.

The "Beardo Café" is officially open. It's time to shove some hot drinks and good food down people's throats!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gwen got a job at a music shop~ and we get to see people!

Stacking up the cans, she hears Scott groan again - this time louder and more irritating. Rolling her eyes, she walks over to him. "What is it Scott?" Dawn asks, not wanting to guess the list of a-million things he could be groaning about. The gingered hair boy groans again.

"I'm so bored." He whines, his face glued to the counter.

 _Bored._ Now this was new.

She huffs, arms crossed. "Why don't I go throw some eggs at those seagulls outside?" He wonders, turning his head to see if there were any outside. Sending him death glares, as if to say ' _don't you dare go any fucking where near those birds.'_ Dawn scowls at him. "Don't you dare go and hurt any of those defence-less gulls."

Scott smirks. "Promise~" He lets out slyly, before running out of the shopping market, and throwing a rock at one of the nearby seagulls, scaring most of them away. Her glare doesn't move from her face. "Startingggg now." He says, running off into the isles, probably planning his next attack.

Sighing, Dawn looks around the empty super market, it was completely empty, besides from the workers. Fortunately for her, Brick shows up five minutes later, smiling. "Hey Dawn. Got any sandwiches with reduced prices?" The deep-voiced young man questions, leaning on the counter. Dawn smiles at the black haired boy. "I'll go-"

A loud bang is heard - cans are knocked over.

"It wasn't me. It was... Jo!" Scott exclaims, bringing up his fellow female co-worker - who was on her break, whilst he hid in the isles. Dawn glares at the isles direction.

"Jo? Or the guy who shot kitchen rats with his pappy!" She exclaims in an angry, raspy voice.

* * *

"So, how did the interview go Gwen?" Courtney smiles beside her best friend, occasionally having a swig of her coke. Gwen looks up from the floor to the girl next to her. "Huh?" She asks. To be honest - she wasn't listening to what her best friend was saying. Her mind was too preoccupied at the moment. Courtney sighs.

"I asked if you got the job at that music shop a few buildings from here." Gwen hums. "Yeah I did. I start Monday next week." She says, shrugging. Courtney beams. "That's great news!" Linking Gwen's arms with hers, she says "This'll be great! Since I'm only across the street, we can see each other on breaks!" Gwen wears a fake smile. "Y-yeah..." Courtney eyes her suspiciously as if she was interrogating her.

She could tell something was up. Gwen immediately perks up when she sees Bridgette and Cody walking towards their table. She waves at them. "Hey guys." Gwen shuffles away from Courtney, almost glad that the conversation with her friend had ended.

Cody slides in next to Gwen, completely oblivious to the situation before he and Bridgette arrived at the café. "So, what's up?" Bridgette says, shooting Gwen and Courtney a smile. Courtney glances at Gwen and replies softly with "Gwen got the job." Cody grins.

"I knew you could do it Gwen!" He attempts to wrap his arm around her, but Gwen was friends with him for years. She was always prepared. Nudging him in the gut she turns to Bridgette. "Have you two ordered yet?" Bridgette nods. "Just waiting for Dave to serve them to us." "How's you and Geoff going, Bridge?" Gwen asks, watching Cody struggle to get up from the floor. Holding his head, Cody smirks.

"This wingman got them a date!" He points to himself, eyes closed and very proud of his accomplishment.

Bridgette rolls her eyes. "All you did was bring up that new zombie movie." "But, it made him suggest the movie! Don't worry Bridge, I'm always here to help my friends." Bridgette hums in concern. "What if he doesn't like me?" She frowns, asking the two girls seated at the table. Courtney smiles.

"How could he not like you? Your sweet, smart and amazingly beautiful!" She exclaims, turning to Gwen for confirmation - who is busy staring into space. Scowling at her Courtney sighs. "What is with you today?" She asks the goth girl next to her. Gwen drags her eyes from the window, looking around the table.

"Huh?" She asks again, no idea on what's going on. Courtney sighs, this time more sadly, staring at her. "I'm worried about you Gwen." Gwen rubs the back of her neck. "I'm just preoccupied by my new job is all." She smiles awkwardly.

"I'll go see if Dave has your drinks ready." Cody hums, smiling. "I'll come with." He follows Gwen, leaving Bridgette and Courtney alone. Courtney turns to Bridgette with a frown. "She's been acting this way since last week!" Courtney stares at the back of her friend's head - who was talking to Dave. "I think she's hiding something." She concludes, taking a sip out of her drink, her eyes never leaving her friend's back.

Bridgette smiles warmly at the girl next to her. "Courtney. I'm sure it's fine. Whatever she's hiding, she'll share it with you in time - your her best friend." Courtney sighs. "Maybe your right. I could be taking this way too seriously.." Bridgette wears the same smile. "Don't be. It's normal to worry about your friends."

Nodding, Courtney turns back to Gwen and Cody who were carrying drinks. "Here." Gwen hands Courtney another coke, she smiles in return. "Thanks." Courtney turns back to Bridgette. "So, tell me about what Geoff said." Smiling, Bridgette recalls of how Geoff had asked her out. Shawn smiles at the four. "Hey Guys." Cody waves at him, grinning.

"Hey Dude. I got the new zombie game that came out yesterday?" Shawn gasps, grabbing Cody by the shoulders, staring directly into his eyes.

"Zombie Train VI?" Cody nods.

Shawn fists pumps the air with happiness. "Yes!" He looks back to his friend and grins excitedly. "You going to watch the new movie based on it?" Cody nods again, grinning back at him. "Well, if you haven't seen it yet, the café staff and me were gunna' go. Wanna' invite your friends?" He asks, waiting for Cody's reaction. Cody explodes. "Of course!" He looks back at his other friends, who were watching the conversation.

"It depends Cody, since Bridgette has a date with Geoff." Bridgette shakes her head and smiles. "I won't be able to make most of the week anyway due to my job and the time I spend at the beach. You guys can go." Checking her watch, Bridgette adds "Yikes. Speaking of the beach, I'm going to be late to teach surfing." She turns back to her friends. "Bye guys!" With that, Bridgette exits the café.

Cody turns to the two girls immediately, smiling. "So?" Gwen raises an eye brow, her arms crossed and a smile. She shakes her head and sighs. "What are we going to do with you?" Cody fake sighs sadly. "Love me, feed me - never leave me.. and also watch the zombie movie with us!" He yells the last part, jumping in the air. Courtney scoffs. "As if." Gwen nods almost straight after. "I'll go."

Courtney blinks and lets out a sigh.

"Fine."

* * *

"Have a seat Samantha." Balwinder says, sitting down in his chair, his hands rummaging threw the desk's draws. Beardo is able to find Samantha's printed application. He looks up from the application and then to her. Balwinder smiles. "Do you need a drink of water?"

The blonde haired girl shyly nods.

Getting up, the young man pours Samantha a cup of water and hands it over to her. He sits back down with an 'oof'. He clears his throat, attempting to act serious in front of his potential future co-worker. "So, Samantha..." He is cut off by the blonde. She meekly smiles. "You can call me Sammy.. sir." She says the last word, unsure if it was the right move. He lets out a warm, musical chuckle.

"You don't need to call me 'sir' Sammy." Sammy's eyes widen as she waves her hands around, attempting to sputter out an apology. "I'm s-o sorry!" Balwinder giggles at seeing the girl turn to complete 'mush' in front of him. "I'm only joking - but I prefer to be called Balwinder or Beardo. Sir makes me feel old.." He trails off, his eyes reading her application again. He looks at her again with a raised eye brow.

"You've worked at a bar before?" Sammy rubs the back of her neck timidly. "Yes Si-Balwinder." She is able to cut herself off before she refers to him as 'sir' again in an almost scared-like tone. He smiles at her. "Well, what days work for you?" Sammy's eyes shoot up to meet his - she nods vigorously with a nervous smile. "Anytime!" Balwinder smiles. "How about I slot you in next to Jasmine? I'm sure she would be happy to show you the ropes." Sammy nods again, her hands gripping her chair as Balwinder grabs his phone out of his worn out jeans' pocket.

The other line answers.

"Hey Boss." Jasmine's voice is heard over the phone, her Australian accent is noticeable.

"Hey Jasmine? Tell everyone that we have a new co-worker. Would you mind coming up to my office to show her around?"

It takes the tall Australian a few seconds to answer with "Ripper! I'm on my way now."

He puts his phone back, safely in his pocket. Balwinder turns to Sammy, scratching his beard with a grin. His warm smile is still present when he tells the anxious girl:

"Welcome to Beardo's Café." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this chapter being short - it was sort of rushed but I still hope it's alright!

**Author's Note:**

> When I was watching episode three of Pahkitew, I was being really gay watching Jasmine and Sammy - then Shawn came and I was like 'damn it'. I thought I heard Jasmine say "Good day Shortie". I was like 'the fuck'. I then re-watched it and I wondered what the hell was wrong with my ears. She said "Good day Shawn".
> 
> Anyway, sorry this was short. Hoped you enjoyed.. if anyone is there ;-;


End file.
